


The Fulfilling Ordeal of Being Known

by nighttimelights



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Lesbian Energy, Blade (lady HT sans), Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Lemon, Overstimulation, Reader Insert, Reader described as having labia/clit/etc, Reader x Blade, Smut, aka lady AU of undertale au content, biting (minor blood), exhibition fantasy mention, female coded Reader, lady monster with magic bits, lady monster with summoned cock, light bondage (wrists restrained), lilytale, no pronouns for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttimelights/pseuds/nighttimelights
Summary: Blade and her favorite lil human have a night in to themselves, and casual hanging out turns into casual intimacy turns into a couple of horny sapphics going to absolute town on one another.
Relationships: fem HT Sans x Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	The Fulfilling Ordeal of Being Known

**Author's Note:**

> Total smut for smut's sake, though with a bit of a lead in for that sweet sweet casual and warm intimacy vibe~
> 
> If you don't know about Lilytale but _do_ want to read about a 9-ish foot, bulky skeleton monster lady railing her gf, then honestly you're set, there's really no info you need beyond that!
> 
> ====  
> If you'd like to know the brief context:
> 
> Blade is my lady Horror!Sans, and part of my sapphic-flavored Lilytale AU, in which there are fem versions of the UT, US, UF, SF, and HT skelebros (now skelesisters). They end up best friends/roommates/romantic interests for a lady/lady-coded Reader. Blade is the only outright lesbian of the group; the rest are all some flavor of pansexual/queer rather than being exclusively sapphic. 
> 
> This Reader is thus coded as a lady since this oneshot features Blade, but if pronouns aren't your thing, then no worries, no pronouns are used for Reader in this! Head's up though, if needed, there's description of Reader having labia/a clit/etc. ^^
> 
> ===
> 
> Enjoy the feast, ya cuties ;D

“... so, the prince wants his dick, right?”

“I mean, honestly? Totally. But also definitely the other way around, too.”

“... mm. spoiled for choice, ain’t’cha.”

“Hard pick, right? Pun intended. There are several handsome bird guys too across the map… And that merchant  _ totally  _ loves him, you should see how he reacts if you give him a beetle! ...But also... have you  _ seen _ those desert ladies.”

“big ‘n strong. no fucks given. good taste.”

“Yeah, the main character is a short feral blond elf dude I understand on a  _ spiritual  _ level.”

“... pff. you would like the big strong ones, huh...”

“Heheh. But yeah, spoiled for choice- shame there’s no  _ actual _ romance route in this game, it’s all that’s missing.”

“... hey. argument in fish prince’s favor: sharks have two dicks.”

“...  _ Nice _ .”

“nice.”

You snickered, shifting and bumping your forehead against Blade’s sternum. 

Your eyes were still on the TV in her massive room. Her chest shook with a low, warm chuckle, and from where you laid sprawled across it, controller in hand and legs stretched and spread to brush against her wide femurs, the sound and sensation alike filled you with warmth.

It was a slow night: Blade’s favorite kind… and yours, too, when you got to spend it like this.

Her head was propped up on a slight peak in the nest of pillows and blankets that were strewn about her enormous, oversized bed; you always felt pleasantly dwarfed on it. It was made to fit a giant skeleton woman over 9 feet tall, after all, and that skeleton woman had a penchant for sewing enormous cushions that left you buried in comfort, too.

_ You _ were the lucky little human that got to stay behind when the rest of the girls reluctantly but resignedly grumbled about needing to visit ‘the guys’, half a day’s drive away… and while Twist looked after the main house, hands full with two dogs and two cats of a magical background, and insisting she was also up to ‘A MIND-BLOWING SURPRISE’ that you weren’t allowed to see until the other girls came back tomorrow. That left Blade as your ‘captor’ at their oversized cottage to ensure the surprise wasn’t ruined… and she was as excellent a jailor as ever.

“mmm. pretty sure you’re s’posed t’  _ not _ get bucked off the horse, lil’ birdie.”

“Treasonous talk, how could you question my methods-”

You narrowly missed getting your character kicked square in the chest, and swore lightly before laughing. In your periphery, you saw Blade’s mouth tugging into a lopsided grin, and aimed a light smack at her forehead in faux-retribution for her humor at your misfortune.

Your short human arm missed, and instead your hand papped her softly on the mouth. 

Her lidded socket blinked, and she huffed into your hand, the air hot and tickling you with her ambient magic. 

“Oops-”

Your intended apology unceremoniously cut off into a squeak before you could get to it, your divided attention suddenly snapping wholesale from the video game, in which your character was beset upon by screeching goblin or three, and firmly onto the enormous skeleton woman whose mouth was now open beneath your hand… and her tongue was slipping between your index and middle fingers before she nipped at your fingertips.

Her socket lidded further, her grin widening as heat flared across your cheeks.

A tell-tale sound effect and flash of colors and movement on screen informed you that in your distraction, your character had indeed been kicked by a horse… off a cliff.

“A-aw, c’mon-!”

Pulling your hand back, you pouted, pretending like you weren’t blushing up a storm as you wiped your hand off on her. In… entirely unrelated matters, you were feeling particularly aware of the spread of your legs to accommodate her sturdy frame and tangle your legs with hers. 

It was so natural now to be positioned like this on her chest, nothing but a few measly layers of clothing between you. Surrounded by sizeable skeleton women as you often were these days, Blade still dwarfed most of them, and had knack for kindling fond touch to the point of second nature with her favorite human-

“hello darkness, my old friend…”

It was a losing game to try and muffle the snort she got out of you for that, but you buried your mouth briefly against your arm anyways in a valiant attempt. 

“Cheater,” you stuck your tongue out as you chose to load the recent autosave. 

Blade simply hummed, her hand shifting along your side where it had rested to keep you tucked securely atop her. The trail of her enormous phalanges was always soothing to you, tracing patterns against your soft human form as she was wont to do. 

She knew you enjoyed it, too.

It took you a minute to catch up to where you had been in the game, successfully snagging a horse and taking off into the sunrise, vaguely chasing goals as they came along. Meanwhile, her fingertips traced along the curve of your spine. Up, and down, and up again... 

Absently, you recalled how she’d answered when you had asked one day what went through her mind when she did this.

“ _... simple, lil bird. nothin’. ‘s’just… groundin’. bones, ‘n softness, ‘n life... your breathin’, ‘n the flutterin’ of your soul all… content. nothin’ better to keep my thoughts quiet and…  _ **_here_ ** _ , in the moment... with you.” _

You’d kissed her on the cheek, after that, and she’d seemed particularly pleased at the time when you hadn’t released her from a tight hug until long after it had turned into a longer cuddle session.

These days, you swore it might be just as soothing to you as it seemingly was to her. Hard to let your mind wander to other things, indeed...

A soft sound escaped you as her touch trailed into a slightly sore spot near your shoulder blade, tense from sitting at your computer a lot lately. Without missing a beat, her touch lingered there, massaging into knots you hadn’t even known existed. Your eyelids fluttered as she did so, seconds slipping away, suddenly deeply appreciating the fact that in-game, you were currently on a path your horse would automatically follow without you needing to pay  _ much _ attention. 

“Nnn… have I told you how wild it is you’re so good at that when you don’t even  _ have _ muscles…?”

Blade chuckled, the sound rumbling through you. Her fingers dipped, and like magic, the tension in your muscles at last eased away, and you all but melted. If you could purr, you would have been doing just that.

“... you might’ve mentioned it.”

Her fingertips trailed, pressure still massaging, just a little lower… lower… 

Lower.

Another sound escaped you, soft and surprised, this one a little less contained and casual.

“y’might’ve…  _ moaned  _ somethin’ along those lines, come to think of it.”

Your face heated, but you couldn’t find it in you to deny it… or wriggle away from how her hand drifted lower still.

“Mmn, well. Clearly I know what I’m talking about.”

You grinned when that got an outright laugh out of her.

And you didn’t say a word further, either, your heart fluttering as her hand fell flat on your lower back. You idly guided the horse in your game off into a new area, chasing some shiny things and hopping off of the steed to do so, conveniently now able to better mask when your character was pausing as if you were just considering options… and not hyperfocusing on the way Blade’s touch felt as it continued to languidly wander. 

Her hand felt larger than your back was wide, broad and just a little rough from hard work, and so very, very… capable. 

You could practically feel your very favorite sins crawling along your back as your mind wandered towards what you knew what those hands of hers were capable of… 

...crawling  _ down _ , actually, drifting to your ass, and funny how those sins felt an awful lot like your favorite skeleton woman’s hand. 

She made an approving sound as her hand cupped your ass and squeezed a little, grinning like the cat that had caught the canary. You rolled your eyes, still half-playing your game, but you were grinning too.

…

It wasn’t until a minute or two later when her hand shifted again… 

...and dipped down  _ past  _ your ass, middle three fingers leading the way as she slipped her roaming hand down between your thighs.

You jumped just a little, very nearly gasping at the explicit shift before forcing yourself to bite down your  _ own _ approving sound. 

Stars help you, you had to resist rolling down against her touch at the very least- tempting as it was-  _ so tempting - _

-especially when she huskily chuckled at the way your minute internal struggle affected you, not a hint of your minute physical betrayals missed by her watchful eyelight. 

You just  _ had _ to resist - you couldn’t give her  _ that _ much satisfaction… yet.

And you were very careful to not glance towards her face - to see her dilated eyelight lidding further, to see that heat you knew would be sparking in her seemingly lazy and content gaze… to see the fact that she knew  _ precisely  _ the sort of thought that had just crossed your mind. If you glanced towards her, saw that look in her eye, that  _ heat _ \- you knew exactly the way your restraint would snap.

… This wasn’t the  _ first _ time you played games in Blade’s room. 

And you didn’t just mean the video kind.

Minutes slipped by as you feigned casual focus on your game, foraging in a forest and beating some enemies, doing… important things, definitely important things... and her touch, so temptingly and  _ perfectly  _ situated for that initial moment, shifted to your thighs, your hips, your ass again, even down to your calves - only to trace up the sensitive back with the very tips of her phalanges… all the while, avoiding directly teasing the place you wanted her to touch again the most.

Part of you wanted her to hurry up, stars, make whatever move you knew, _ just knew  _ was coming eventually, and stars how you couldn’t ignore the increase of your heartrate, the flutter of heated anticipation in how the pace was as languid and teasing as ever, promising so much more if you’d just  _ ask her _ … and the  _ other  _ part of you, treacherous and sweet and a glutton for delayed gratification, wanted her to just keep touching you like this, soft and yet heatedly intimate,  _ forever _ . 

_ Damn _ .

You’d successfully stumbled into a new area of the map when bone at last met skin. 

It was her thumb sweeping up from where she’d scooped her hand over your ass again that did it. Just as you jumped into the fray of a surprise attack in-game, no less, perfectly timed to catch you by surprise. The back of your shirt had been riding up a bit, slowly but surely as you tried to not react to her tempting, wandering touch - and now you had to physically suppress a shiver. 

It was only your lower back, but it felt breathlessly electric.

“Rude,” you mumbled, acknowledging the game  _ outside  _ of your game at last.

“mm. i can stop…”

“Don’t you dare.”

“... heh. as you wish, my lil’ songbird…”

Her entire hand swept upward then, riding your shirt up until it caught, her broad hand slipping under the fabric and caressing your bare skin. With the same natural ease of water flowing down a slope her hand followed the curve of your form. Your body pressed into her hold, biting your lip and failing to similarly clamp down on the pleased look that passed through your expression. With all the deftness of a master pianist, she played along your every most sensitive spot and traced electric patterns against your back; it felt like your very soul ate it up.

Playing your video game felt like a technicality at this point, but you kept up appearances. You  _ also _ spread your legs just that little bit further, and your thighs rode along the outer curve of her broad pelvis. 

The throaty growl  _ that  _ earned you made your own gaze lid just a little, the cat to  _ her  _ canary for but a moment… Until her straying touch slipped beneath the band of your jeans, of course.

The way your thighs had to stretch, had to  _ spread _ to accommodate how large she was always riled her; the size difference between you was so punctuated, and your own heart skipped a beat as her fingers traced the band of your underwear, teasing, too-patient,  _ baiting _ . You carefully kept your eyes locked on the screen as one hand released the controller just long enough to slip down beneath your briefly lifting hips- and flicked open the button of your jeans to drag your fly down.

Your hand was already back on the controller, nocking an arrow to a virtual bow as her hand strayed from the upper curve of your ass to your hip, bone to skin…

“... comfier?” she murmured.

“By the moment,” you replied, a breathy lilt to your voice. 

“... perfect.”

You couldn’t hide the shiver at how huskily she whispered  _ that _ .

It felt natural, how easily she could shift you, how…  _ comfortable _ it felt, having her hand sliding into your jeans, the material tugging down slowly but surely, teasing in and of itself for how you both knew her hand was too large to fit fully within while you were still wearing them. 

Not one to pay much attention to what  _ should _ be done or how clothes  _ should _ be handled, Blade’s hand nonetheless began to slip beneath the outer layer of fabric, partially underneath the hem of your jeans as her hand scooped your ass and hitched you a little closer. Her grip was still over your underwear, but you could feel your jeans being slowly shoved downwards by the motion. Part of you wanted to wriggle out of the damn things already but… you were feeling a little distracted by the way her  _ other _ hand was slipping up under your shirt and to the clasp of your bra.

You couldn’t help the huff of a laugh that escaped you as she pinched the fixture and effortlessly undid it.

“Practice  _ does _ make perfect…”

“i still say you oughta abandon the thing,  _ much _ easier access.”

As you were in the middle of humming in pleasure at the way her hand slipped around your back, beneath the now loose band of your bra, that felt like a  _ very _ compelling argument. It quickly became even more convincing as her touch roamed to brush along the swell of your partially freed breasts.

“... Still, you know you like the way my chest looks with it on-”

“i like the way you look  _ any _ way you’re dressed.”

Your heartbeat fluttered at that, and your head dipped down, burying briefly into her chest. 

“... Unfair,” you said, flustered word muffled into the soft, well-worn fabric of her shirt. 

“truthful,” she murmured back, and you couldn’t be sure whether the creeping heat in your cheeks was flaring higher yet for the way her speech rumbled through her, for the way you could hear the soft smile in her voice without having to look - or for the way her thumb at your ass had slipped under your underwear. 

One hand released your controller, and as you lifted your head, you pressed a kiss to her sternum. She hummed in approval, large digits so close to lifting your torso so she could have access to your front. Your freed hand slipped up to the low cut of her shirt, soft touch sliding softer yet over her revealed bones. The tips of your fingers traced over old scars and marks of her past, as gentle as you always were. Up to her collarbone, then to her vertebrae, at last to her jaw you went- and when your head had lifted enough, your gaze met hers just as your hand curved to cup the jawline of the giant skeleton woman who was making your heart race as much as she always did.

Her gaze was lidded, her single blood-red eyelight trained on you. Your breathing hitched as you caught sight of her expression. 

_ Want _ . 

Pure, unadulterated - languid, and yet so very  _ hungry _ . Like you were the first meal she’d seen in a dozen years - and the one she’d most want to savor. Like you were nothing short of manna to her. 

“Blade,” you whispered. Your legs squeezed her pelvis subconsciously, heat shooting through you. 

“...  _ c’mere, angel _ .”

You didn’t need beckoning twice.

Your controller fell to the pillows below, readily abandoned as you gave up the ghost and shifted against your girlfriend to kiss her. Her hand, already on your ass, scooped you up to give you the boost you needed to come face-to-face. Soft lips met bone - but you’d long since learned how to kiss a skeleton. With her teeth sharp as they were, you’d once been worried about how to safely kiss her as passionately as you’d been aching to - but Blade had dashed those worries away. Nuzzling into your kiss for a moment, it wasn’t long before her jaws parted and she deepened the kiss with a rough growl, her grip on you growing tighter as your hand slid up her skull to cradle it and your other gripped the wide neckline of her shirt. 

Her hand pushed the top of your jeans and underwear below your ass, her touch so warm you barely registered the relative chill of the open air. A shiver nonetheless ran up your spine as your hand pushed astray the low cut of her shirt, along her bones into the soft plush of her jacket. Thumb traced clavicle, then wider, wider out, so soft against rough, lightly scarred bone. Her tongue met your own, the electric buzz of her dusky magic drawing a moan from you. A rough inhale fed oxygen into your needy lungs, and she chuckled roughly against your lips as her fingertips began to dip between your legs. 

“love the sounds you make…” she whispered roughly, and you responded by rolling your hips down onto her languidly questing fingers. Memo received, you felt the curve of her grin widen as she captured you in another kiss and her fingers dipped properly into your slick folds.

“F-fuck,  _ Blade _ …”

“mmmm that’s right, say my name angel…”

One thick digit was plenty to tease your opening, but no,  _ no _ the tease she was - she didn’t give you what your body was already aching for, instead choosing to keep running her touch between your folds, never delving into you fully. Hitching you up just a little higher on her chest, her other hand began to slide up your back, gathering and tugging at fabric that was proving decidedly unnecessary. 

You pushed up a little on her chest, and as your kiss broke she huffed in mild protest. It was your turn to grin at her for that particular response. 

“What is it you always say on our walks, again~?”

“... havin’ patience hardly applies when i’ve got  _ you _ under my touch,” she rumbled, gaze lidding as you sat up slightly, straddling her and releasing your own grip on your skeletal girlfriend for a moment. Grasping the hem of your shirt, you made quick work of flipping the clothing up and over your head, discarding it and your already undone bra off to the side to be lost amongst the bedding-

-and gasped, as her hand in your jeans suddenly shifted, cupping your core and dragging her touch along it with  _ purpose _ . Her name fell from your lips in a moan as your head fell forward, hands splaying on her chest and  _ riding _ her hand. Once, twice,  _ thrice _ ; slow,  _ heady _ rolls, the feel of her reciprocating your motions expertly … your gaze fluttered open, breath a little heavier-

“... feelin’  _ hungry _ , angel?”

The words should have felt like a non sequitur.

But in  _ that _ register of her voice…

When your gaze met hers, your breath was stolen.

“because i’m  _ starvin’ _ for you.”

Heat rushed through every inch of your body. Not once had you gotten used to the honest lust in her words, her eyelight, as she declared such a thing - no matter how many times you’d slept together. Anyone else and you thought it might have felt cheesy, but here, with her fingers gliding out of your jeans, leaving you nearly whimpering in want and loss, only to watch her draw her hand to her face…

… seeing her tainted magic tongue slip from between slightly sharpened teeth and savor the wetness your core had left her fingers dripping with only spurred on your unhesitating decision.

Shifting forward, quickly and absently wiggling out of your jeans with your girlfriend looking pleased and lending a too-deft hand, you found it hard to look away from her hungry gaze, nearly as hard as it was to  _ hold _ it with how flustered it made you feel. Butterflies and liquid magma alike made their home in your belly, and before a minute had passed, you were bare before her and her hands were guiding your thighs to either side of her skull.

“y’smell like heaven, angel,” she purred, and you tried to bite back the desperate sound you were inclined to make when you felt her warm breath huff against your core - but she left you no time to linger in self-consciousness. Without further delay, her mercy came swift and with purpose as she coaxed you lower until the broad flat of her tongue met your soaked folds. You gasped raggedly as she swept it up from your entrance to your clit. Body curling forward, your hips rolled involuntarily into her motion as one hand clutched desperately at the pillow her head was propped on, and the other curled over the uncracked side of her skull.

Rewarded for your eager motions with a pleased growl, Blade began to eat you out like a woman starved. 

She had you gasping, pleading and praising her name, your thighs trembling and core twitching as she lapped at you, teased your clit, worked every most sensitive spot without even delving into you. Once again, the size difference between you proved electric in more ways than one -riding her skull was a visceral experience, far wider than any other person’s, commensurate with her overwhelming size - and her tongue was wider and more capable to match. The magic of it felt almost like a vibrator for how it lit up your sensitive, pleasurable nerves, and before long your breath was coming faster, faster, your hips rolling as her hands curled over your thighs and gripped you close, unrelenting-

“Blade, Blade,  _ o-oh stars, I’m gonna- _ ”

Right as you felt ready to spill over the edge, her grip shifted, one hand releasing you and sliding around your ass, along her jaw - and a single thick digit plunged into you. 

“ _ Fuck-! _ ”

Your orgasm hit you like a tidal wave, sending you flying over the peaks of pleasure she’d drawn you to. She didn’t cease eating you out, her finger now joining in working you into and through complete ecstasy, curling within you just right to tease the bundle of nerves that had your mind whiting out. 

It was slow and gasping that you found your mind coming to, aftershocks trembling through your body as you clutched at her skull and her hand on your thigh. Nigh dizzy, you didn’t even remember grabbing it… 

“Nnn, gods, I-  _ a-ah, sensitive-! _ ”

You felt Blade chuckle against you, sending another wave of aftershocks through you. Beginning to squirm, your breath stuttered, both a sucker for the overstimulation, and, well,  _ overstimulated- _

“beau’iful…”

Blade relented at last, lifting her grip on you and taking her finger from your core. Effortlessly, even as your muscles felt like they were giving out for the moment, she caught you and twisted, laying you down against the very pillows she’d been lounging on while you made her face your throne. 

You blinked heavily and slowly, vaguely trying to get your bearings but content in her hold, breath coming heady and unsteady. Once you could refocus, you found her resting on one elbow and half curled over you, hand on your hip… and tongue slowly slipping out of her mouth, cleaning up some of the smeared juices you’d left on her jaw. 

If you’d had any more ability to blush more than you already were, you would have. 

“How’re you so good at that,” you breathed instead, limp and still rather blissed out. 

“never met a soul who didn’t enjoy savoring their favorite meal...” 

Her lidded gaze met yours, and in that moment, you knew you were in bliss… but not  _ sated _ . She’d spoiled you for that- 

And stars help you, she - she still looked  _ ravenous _ .

“Fuck, Blade…”

“mmmm… is that a request, angel…?”

Slowly, with a little effort, you rolled more to your side, getting your own elbow underneath you - so your body was aligned with hers, flush. Kisses hardly felt like enough, though you readily pressed them to her chest… Your hand lifted, traced from a splayed and lingering touch on her sternum, down, down, to the hem of her pants, then beneath the band as her gaze on you lidded further yet burned  _ brighter _ …

The yet untamed and lively magic that met your hand made you shiver, and your breath hitched yet again.

It danced along your fingertips, curled between your digits, and you sunk deeper into the ethereal and *electric* feeling as you watched Blade’s expression shift. Magic flooded at her cheekbones as she groaned, leaned heavier on her elbow, curling closer to you as her grip tightened on your hip.

“f-fuck,  _ angel _ …”

You bit your lip. The hungry reverence in her tone made you feel like the most powerful, most honored - and most  _ humbled _ and  _ lucky _ human in the world…

“I wanna feel you in me, Blade…”

A subtle shiver ran through her form, and her good socket closed as she groaned.

“Please… You’re always so big, so  _ perfect _ … a little wild, untamed, and fuck, I love the way you make me  _ yours _ when you let loose-”

“ _ angel _ -”

The promise in the way she growled her favorite endearment for you had you shivering, and your hand twisted lightly in the magic, feeling it begin to take shape-

“ _ Blade _ …”

The next moment, your back was flat against the pillows, a delighted gasp torn from your lips. The low lighting of the room was all but meaningless under the consuming shadow of the giant skeleton woman that loomed above you.

“ _ little vixen _ ,” she purred, and your free hand found itself caught up in hers, cradled preciously, easily,  _ dominantly _ in the palm of her own. “you want it that bad, angel…? wanna rile me up, remind me of every time i’ve had ya squirmin’ under me, cryin’ out my name, again, ‘n again, ‘n  _ again… _ ”

Your eyes widened as you felt  _ precisely _ what you had been looking for form under your hand. Above you, a wicked,  _ broad _ grin split Blade’s face, and her free hand tugged down the band of her pants. Her massive cock sprung free, summoned by your own intent and her desire to suit  _ your  _ desire to feel her in you. It hung heavy and  _ oh so ready  _ in your hand. It wasn’t quite like anything human; it sported ridges, a slightly flared head, and was thickest in the middle by a mouth-watering sort of large margin. Your hand couldn’t hope to wrap fully around it - but you knew from experience it was at the very limit of what you could reasonably take within you, and in the very  _ best _ of ways.

“ _ you wanna be wrecked, angel? _ ” 

Blade’s skull dipped down, back curved to bring her face closer to yours. Her husky words felt like they gripped your very soul, and your gaze flickered back up to hers. Your heart seized in nothing short of pure desire for the expression that had overcome her features.

“ _ Wreck me _ ,” you breathed, “and don’t stop until you’re satisfied.”

It felt like the very air around you became  _ charged _ .

Perhaps it would have been appropriate for what came next to happen in a flash, for her speed to outmatch your human eyes - but no.  _ No _ , she moved…  _ slowly _ . Deliberately. With enough weight behind her every motion you were reminded of her size, her power, and had so very many lasting seconds to conceive of what was to come. But most importantly… she moved like the inevitability of the sun setting at night, and rising in the morning, and the sight and feel of her seized your very soul.

Her legs shifted, her body above yours fully now; one knee caught beneath your thigh, dragging it out, coaxing it open, wide; the other was caught by her hand, clawed tips of her digits never once harming you. Wider, wider; till your thighs were spread nearly as far as they could go and cradled her femurs, already aching just a little in sweet preview of what was to come. She was so  _ big _ \- 

Her claws skated from your thigh up to the curve of your hip… and back to your hand, still cradling her formed dick. With a rough sound she slowly coaxed your hand up, away - leaving her cock to rest on your belly. Hot, heavy… with a bead of precum glistening at the tip. With heady purpose she drew your hand up to join the other, where the one hand of hers now captured  _ both _ your wrists with almost laughable ease. Your arms were drawn up above your head, comfortable, but stretching you out beneath her in a way her blood-red eyelight absolutely feasted on.

“pretty lil’ human…” she purred, and you bit your lip. “you wanna be wrecked, do ya? filled up so much y’can’t even walk, till your thighs’re tremblin’, ‘n your breath’s heavin’, ‘n that pretty chest is as flushed with heat as the rest ‘a ya-”

Your thighs tightened reflexively, but had nowhere to go for how her femurs braced them. You didn’t think it was your imagination, the way her ravenous grin widened a little further…

“... wanna be coaxed into  _ screamin’ my name, _ huh, angel…?” she whispered roughly, pressing closer, closer yet. Absently, some deeper part of you realized you must have looked just as hungry as she did, for how pleased she looked… 

Her hips rolled, and you felt her cock slide against your belly. Groaning softly, you tried to cant your hips, to catch her and have her roll against your wet core-

“ _ Please- _ ” you didn’t care how desperate you sounded, your mind felt like it was buzzing with need so intrinsic your mind and body and soul were all in perfect sync- “No one’s around… ‘s’just us-  _ we can let loose- _ ”

A shudder worked through Blade’s frame, and her own hips canted at last, granting you the satisfaction of feeling her thick, heavy magic slick itself along your labia. 

_ Fuck _ it felt like nothing else- no toy, no touch ever measured up-

“ _ mmmm, love it when y’talk dirty t’me, angel- _ ” she praised roughly, grip tightening just a little on your wrists. Her other hand skated down your side, following the soft curves of your body appreciatively. Her eyelight joined the exploration, never once ceasing the rolling of her hips. She had you all but writhing already, already feeling so damn good from the heavy, meaningful stimulation - but still, she resisted your attempts to catch her… “fuck, y’wouldn’t even care if one of ‘em came back, would ya? or some lost-as-fuck soul wanderin’ far too deep in these dark woods happened by... lucky enough t’hear you cryin’ out in pleasure……..  _ but you’re all mine, just me gettin’ t’bring y’that kinda bliss, gettin’ t’worship your every perfect inch- _ ”

You swore softly, a jolt of electricity arcing through you for the filthy fantasy as your walls fluttered around the growing sense of  _ emptiness _ you had in your fiercely fanned need - 

-and you knew that  _ she _ knew what her words had done to you.

“fuck yeah, angel, y’like that, don’t you… wanna be  _ watched _ ,  _ witnessed in such fuckin’ throes ‘a filthy, beautiful bliss- _ ” she growled, grinding against your core, her ridges catching at your clit and making stars glimmer in your vision. Her touch roved over your belly as you gasped, tracing careful, heavy claws up to your breasts; cupping, teasing, moulding them to her touch in a way that felt nigh like worship. “shit, ‘s’a damn  _ crime _ that how pretty ‘n perfect y’look cummin’ again and again and  _ again _ can’t be blessed on the world… but damn, if i don’t fuckin’  _ love  _ gettin’ t’be one ‘a th’lucky few that see it, that  _ bring you to that point _ -”

“Blade, fuck- please,  _ need you- _ ”

“whaddya need, angel…? c’mon, lemme hear it…  _ wanna hear your pretty voice spell that hunger ‘a yours out… _ ”

Your fingers flexed uselessly, hands so unshakably trapped under her grip. Your back arched slightly towards her, desperate, so desperate, thoughts long since swept away.

“ _ I need you to fuck me, Blade, please- _ ” you begged, not an ounce of shame, and oh, how you knew she loved it, how she’d cultivated that atmosphere for you to indulge in such simple, deep, hedonistic pleasures- “I wanna feel your cock filling me up, no one compares- p-please,  _ take me-!” _

“ _ as you wish, angel. _ ”

Blade’s hips rolled back, a smooth, entrancing movement. The head of her cock caught at your entrance and her head lowered, unable to bend enough to kiss you, but just able to nuzzle the top of your head… 

Your breath hitched as your hands tried to catch at hers, and slowly, she pushed into you.

“F-fuck,  _ yes- _ ”

Eyes widening and lips parting, your nails dug into your palms as your legs squeezed her hips. Oh gods, oh stars above, she was so  _ big _ , even her tip beginning to stretch your entrance. But despite your mutual hunger and desire, she never once pushed you too hard or fast. Rather, she began a slow, rocking pace; not even a whole inch further pressed in with each motion. Her hand swept down to your hip, hand curving till her thumb reached your clit; slowly, teasingly, just right, she worked it. Her name spilled from your lips, again, and again; whether in appreciation, or desperation, or desire, or  _ prayer _ it could not be said. Her tip in with a subtle pop, you shuddered, breath caught as she lingered, rocked, worked you… 

… and stars, like a master conductor, did you feel like a symphony beneath her. 

“Blade, y-yes,  _ stars you’re so big- _ ”

“-you’re doin’ so well, angel- fuck, take it, that’s it…”

“A-ah, fuck-!”

“-mmmmn, breathe, that’s it… you’re so tight, so good...”

“Mmmmore, I can take it,  _ yes… _ ”

And the moment the middle of her cock slipped in, the thickest point of her almost inconceivably limit-pushing girth, the rest came in one smooth motion. 

With a cry you arched into her, tears beading in pleasure and something deliciously close to pain - but just shy. For her - fuck,  _ yes _ , you’d take it, take anything she could give you,  _ everything... _ Panting, squirming, you felt her hand at your wrists shift. Taking your hands, her grip had moved to envelope them both - letting you grip her hand; and grip you did, soul swelling with emotional appreciation even as your body was alight with stimulation. 

Her skull kept nudging down to the very top of yours,leaving a trail of kisses at your crown, then up your arms, to your delicate inner wrists. Her thumb left your clit so her hand could slide to your lower back, arching you up until you were a perfect curve beneath her, letting you take her all the easier as your trembling thighs cradled her hips. 

Rumbling sounds kept escaping her as you adjusted to her size. Not once did she push you to continue before you were ready - nor had she ever. 

… Fuck, you just couldn’t get enough of her…

Your head turned, upwards, bumping into her tenderly as your chest heaved, trembling thrills still working through you as your walls fluttered around her. 

“Feels… so good,” you panted, tightening around her cock on purpose now. 

That earned you a groan of approval, and her hand cradled you just a little closer, as much as she could manage with the difference in your sizes.

“so… fuckin’  _ perfect _ ,” she swore, and when her socket opened, for just a moment… you swore her eyelight was in the shape of a heart.

Your own heart skipped a beat, and you clutched at her hand a little tighter.

“Pretty sure that’s y-you,” you moaned, breath catching as she finally dared nudge just a little deeper into you. “Mmmn- y-yes, gods, I- I’m ready-”

“y’sure?” she murmured, gaze seemingly back to normal, but dilated and so clearly holding tight onto a fierce amount of sorely tested restraint. Still, she waited, checked, made sure…

… you both knew that you wouldn’t exactly be  _ walking _ away after this-

“-Sure as the sun will rise,” you promised her, your own voice rougher yet. 

With a sly twist of your weight, you managed to roll your hips - grinding down onto her. 

Both of you shuddered at the action, and suddenly you felt her grip on you shift again - 

“ _ hold on tight, then, angel. _ ”

Your hands were suddenly free, and the hand that freed them moved down to cradle the back of your skull; her elbow supporting her weight above you, her touch treating you like the most precious treasure she’d ever held - and her hips… her hips rolling back, nearly half of her cock out of you - before she snapped them back forward. 

Stars burst in your vision, in your  _ veins _ as your hands suddenly latched onto her. They curled onto the thick exposed ribs revealed in the low scoop of her shirt, and like a lifeline they were your anchor. A beautiful, rough swear dragged from her as she rolled deeply into you and withdrew again, only to shift back, hard but not painful. Again, and again, until a deep, driving pace was established, every plunge stealing your breath and making magic spark at her joints. Hips canted to take her perfectly, you gave utterly in to her control, and relished it; she rewarded you with a growl, hand cradling your skull raking fingers through your hair, canting your head up as she worked herself into a deeper bend, never once losing pace within you. 

Dirty talk began to spill from her, words pressed to your temple as you shivered and gasped and began to rove your own touch over her ribs-

“ _ so fuckin’ perfect, so pretty, my pretty lil’ human-” _

_ “-treat you right, have y’seein’ stars till y’can’t see a thing-” _

_ “fuck, you’re so wet, so tight, listen to ya, so messy ‘n beautiful-” _

“Blade, fuck- gods, I-I can’t-”

“mmmn that’s right, that’s it, angel - don’t fight it-”

Time had no meaning, nothing was left to the world but you and Blade as she fucked you so thoroughly you could hardly tell what was up and down. It wasn’t long before you were wound up tight all over again, your previous release nothing under the pressure building within you now-

“So deep,  _ m-more, yes- _ ”

“that’s it, angel,  _ let go, lemme take ya t’heaven where y’belong-” _

She shifted ever so slightly, and suddenly, every thrust was driving against that perfect bundle of nerves that had your body lighting up in abject  _ ecstasy _ . It was her turn to snarl your name as you clamped down around her-

Her name was all you could cry out as your arms wrapped around her as much as could be managed, gripping her tight and close as she rode you through your latest peak… and well after.

“F-fuck, Blade, nnnn, s- _ sensitive- _ ”

“mmm,  _ ‘n perfect _ , that’s it angel- y’know the safeword if y’need it-”

You were trembling, one hand falling to twist into the blankets below, eyelashes fluttering and wet heat beading at your eyes as your nerves scrambled for an anchor, any anchor-

-but no safeword came from you.

The chuckle that filled the space between you was rough, deep,  _ dark _ , and it curled a new wave of pleasure to crash within you as your walls spasmed around her cock. 

“mmm… that’s it, gonna wreck you, angel, just like you asked… show you why fallin’ from heaven’s the best choice y’ever made…”

Her pace had shifted to something slower, but even more sensational - nearly her entire cock pulled out of you, till you were breathlessly begging for her, so  _ empty _ \- and she rewarded your bliss and desperation with a new, slow plunge as deep as you could take her.

“B-Blade-!”

“i’ve got ya…mmm… just feel it, ride it, you’re doin’ so good…” her jaws pressed into your soft locks, and a desperate, pleased sound pulled from you for the praise. Her hand behind your skull trailed away, canting your head and tracing the curve of your neck.

… gods, the shudder that ran through you ran straight back up through her. It was like she could  _ read _ your thoughts… Your walls fluttered around her, and her cock thrust that little bit deeper than you could manage to take before. 

“.... fuck, angel, y’really want it like that again…?”

You bit your lip, taking her so  _ deep _ , eyes glazed with pleasure and meeting her gaze as your mind filled in the blanks of the last time she’d fixated so…  _ adoringly _ on the curve of your shoulder…

“I love it when you bite me,” you whispered, voice breathless and honest as her eyelight dilated. She wasn’t the only one who knew what buttons her girlfriend liked pressed, and fuck, how you loved to indulge- “It feels so fucked up, but so right… I f-feel like I’m walkin’ around flaunting your claim… like… like everyone knows, could be thinking about how you must take me-” you shuddered as she rocked deep into you again, grinding and tugging you harder onto her almost mindlessly, a growing need she’d been holding back beginning to be betrayed in her grip on you- “-It’s so hot, fuck, Blade,  _ I love seeing you like that- _ ”

-like she looked right now.

Everything you’d seen already tonight was there, but this talk, from you- it sparked something deeper, something more primal in her. 

She’d long since explained that… things were  _ different _ after what she’d gone through… need and instinct had sunk deep into her marrow - including that of a very instinctual  _ primal lust _ . Most notably, perhaps, was… there was something she in particular loved about  _ biting _ . 

Considering her past, it was understandable she’d taken so long to admit to it - but stars, the trust you’d had in her by then…

… and those same stars help you, you’d never once regretted trying out  _ that _ particular kink with her. 

“ _ and i love seein’ ya pinned ‘n fuckin’ intoxicated on me bitin’ ya. _ ”

The broad, rough, yet tenderly controlled hands on you suddenly shifted, and your found your thighs drawn up towards your belly, your calves plucked from their roost around her hips without effort - and with a thrilled gasp you found yourself twisted around, her weight suddenly lower as she put you on your hands and knees without ever once leaving you.

Her touch grazed down your back, claws present but without harm as slowly,  _ slowly _ your chest was pushed to the bedding - and your trembling core fluttered around her as the action blazed the heat in you to new heights.

“that’s it, my kinky lil angel-  _ fuck you’re so perfect, so dirty in just the right ways, ‘m gonna savor every inch of you!” _

A cry tore from you as your head tossed back, her sudden thrust into your core nearly too much, but more, you wanted more. Shit, was she- she was gonna-  _ yes- _

“that’s it - those lil fuckin’ pleas of yours - lemme hear ‘em! you drive me  _ wild _ , angel- fuck, seein’ you claw at the blankets like that- that’s right,  _ hold on -” _

She withdrew nearly the entire way, your gasping breath barely catching up as your eyes widened, anticipation surging in a split second for what would come next-

You screamed her name as her next thrust started a fierce and unrelenting pace. 

She bent low over you, filthy praise and tender curses filling your ears as you cried out her name, gasped for more, lost sense of language altogether as a woman nearly twice your size took you like both your lives depended on it. Her claws raked down your back, trophy lines for later, before tangling in your hair, turning your head so she could ravage you with a kiss so thorough you lost your sense of direction-

“ _ wanna fill you, leave ya’ red ‘n breathless ‘n so full of me y’can’t hold it all in-” _

Your grasping hands found one of her own, and she purred your name, lifting from her deep press into you to hold your hand with one, the other dragging up your back to your ass-

“ _ Fuck!” _

She smacked it, palm immediately smoothing over it -

“ _ so beautiful- ‘m all yours angel, take me-” _

_ “E-everything, Blade- yours- mine-” _

“s _ sshit, good girl!” _

Another smack, and your cry mingled with her snarls of pleasure as her pace quickly built you up to a new peak before suddenly and without warning you were crashing over it again, though whether it was her name or a wordless cry that came from you was beyond your knowledge now. Still further she thrust into you, riding you through it and beyond until you were writhing on her, grasping at her hand, the bed,  _ thrusting back onto her _ -

“ _ fuck, can’t hold back, angel-” _

_ “P-please- Blade- please!” _

Her hand slid from your reddened ass to your hip to your belly and suddenly you were hauled up, her hold lifting you effortlessly, fiercely,  _ mind-meltingly deeply _ up and down her cock; your legs were trembling and your back was to her chest, head falling back, tilting up, bouncing on her cock by her own will as orgasm melted into new climb again and again till this penultimate moment-

Your blissed out, overstimulated, heated, wrecked gaze met her wild, blazing eyelight, and the sheer adoration and primal lust in it had your very soul seizing - and your walls clamping down helplessly and desperately one last time. 

Her hips stuttered, bucked, and she roared your name - before her head snapped down and her jaws closed around your shoulder. 

You screamed and writhed in pleasure and the edge of pain as blood pricked and beaded at the fierceness of her bite, but her hips snapped up and your mind was lost in an ecstasy that couldn’t be matched. Something hot filled you, more, more, till you felt you might burst even as your mind and soul soared, pleasure and pain mixed to nirvanic perfection as you clung weakly to Blade.

Time meant nothing as the rapture took hold of the both of you, her arms around you and your body at her. At long last, though, you felt her shudder - though perhaps that had been happening, you’d definitely left your body for a minute there... 

Her hips had nudged a little deeper, her hot release beginning to drip from you, glowing and heady with her magic - but largely it was caught and kept from escape by the continued presence of her cock within you, sheer will alone keeping it there. 

Slowly, slowly, she began to lower herself, sitting back as you cried out softly. Her teeth slowly pulled from your skin, her tongue salving soft, popping electric magic over the slight wound and perfect ring of marks conforming to your shoulder. You were all but boneless, a trembling mess still full of her - but carefully, so carefully, like you were the most precious thing the world had ever seen, she turned you, letting you come to rest on her chest. 

Before you knew what was happening, something round was pressed to your lips…

“Nnn…” you moaned without much meaning, but understood what she was pressing to your mouth nonetheless - and your lips parted. A semi-sweet candy, your favorite flavor, met your tastebuds and began to instantly dissolve, warming you and spreading a soft thrill through your aching body, ushering away the immediate discomfort of your shoulder and your overfull core. 

“good girl…” Blade huskily whispered. Her hand soothed down your back, a thumb tracing your spine, the other brushing your hair from your face. “so good… so fuckin’ perfect……..”

“Tha‘s’ you,” you mumbled, turning your head to nuzzle into her sternum. She chuckled, and the rumble shook straight through you. A little moan escaped you as it stimulated your trembling core; your thighs were still jello, and you had a feeling would be that way for a long while.

“mmm… guess we’ll have t’be stuck perfect together, then,” she mused, and when you managed to find the strength to tilt your head up, you found her laying back, the picture of ease and drowsy post-bliss…. and she was looking down at you with a kind of intimate tenderness that had your core fluttering all over again.

… The next moan came from the both of you, for that.

“... Don’t wanna go nowhere,” you mumbled, fingers weakly questing upwards. Even if not tonight, eventually, you’d have to go… but here… here was where you wanted to stay, your bleary mind insisted-

Her own gently caught them, and just as you’d wanted, she tangled your grips together. Your eyelids began to droop, sleepy exhaustion burrowing its way into your blissed out mind and overstimulated body.

Before your eyes closed, though, you caught her smiling. Not a grin, not a smirk…

… just a warm, soul-deep smile that soothed you better than any magic candy ever could.

“then stay with me,” she murmured, “‘cuz i’m not goin’ anywhere without you, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~! Hope you guys liked the sapphic shenanigans, please leave a comment if so - it'll help me gauge the interest for future indulgences like this one. (///ヮ//)ゞ


End file.
